YuYu on kid's shows
by Kuramafan
Summary: Well I'm making Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei be on numerous kids shows. I suck at summaries so just read it ok? R
1. Sesame Street

I am writing yet ANOTHER story! Ha Ha! Ok, in this Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are going to be on multiple childrens shows and their first stop is the classic Sesame Street. *shutters* I haven't seen the show since I was five so I was forced to watch it to find the names of the characters and how they act. I WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TORTURE AND ALL FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT SO YOU BETTER ENJOY! And if you don't then...I'll be sad. Well, here we go.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho. The closest thing I own to the show is a booster pack of YYH trading cards. 

  


Big Bird: "Good morning kids! Today we're going to learn how to add, draw ponies, and sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." And here to help us, please welcome our guest: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei! YAY!"

Hiei: "Can someone please tell me why we're doing this again?"

Kurama: "Because it's Kuwabara's birthday and he wanted this more then anything." 

Yusuke: "This is so embarrassing."

Kurama: "I agree that this is slightly embarrassing but it's for a good cause."

Hiei: "What are you talking about? Just look at the baka."

Kuwabara: *chasing Elmo* "I SIGN MY FACE ELMO!!!"

Elmo: "Someone SAVE me!"

Yusuke: "Spirit Gun!" *blasts Elmo's head off*

Kuwabara: "Yusuke? Why did you do that? Elmo's my hero!" *tearing up*

Yusuke: "I think it was pretty damn obvious that he was an evil demon."

Big Bird: "Uhhh...*kick's Elmo's corpse offstage* Let's get started with adding shall we? Okay, do any of you know what one plus one..."

Kurama: "Two."

Big Bird: "Thank you Kurama, but let's give the kids in the audience a chance to answer too okay? Now, does anyone know what two plus..."

Kurama: "Four."

Big Bird: *becoming slightly irritated* "Well Mr. Kurama, because your so smart why don't you ask the next question?"

Kurama: "Gladly. Now this may me a tiny bit difficult but let's try solving and graphing each inequality in 5x + 13 4 (x + 3) + x."

Big Bird: *major sweatdrop* "Ummm...Kurama? This show is for six years olds. That is way too complicated for them."

Kurama: "Six?! I learned how to do that when I was five!"

Big Bird: "Yea...well...how about we move on eh? That means, *cheesy music starts* It's arts and crafts time! Now everyone needs to get a paper, a box of crayons, and an adult to supervise."

Yusuke: "Why would we need an adult to supervise? What's gonna happen with a box of crayons and paper? Are the crayons gonna attack me?"

Hiei: "No, but the paper will."

Yusuke: "What the Hell are you talking about Hiei? It's just a piece of paper. What's it gonna do?"

Paper: *Eat's Yusuke's face off*

Hiei: "Hn. What did I say?"

Yusuke: "AHHH! Someone help me find my face!"

Big Bird: "Err...let's just move onto singing. I don't think that anyone can get hurt from that."

Hiei: "Hn."

Big Bird: "Well Hiei, since your so ensused, why don't you lead us in singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"?"

Hiei: "No way. I am not going to participate in your stupid human singing."

Big Bird: *losing his sanity* "SING IT HIEI!"

Hiei: *raising an eyebrow* "And what if I don't?"

Big Bird: "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'LL DO! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming did ya?"

Hiei: *easily avoids it*

Kuwabara: *not so lucky and is swallowed by the darkness flame*

Kurama: "How did he do that? In order to do that he must possess the jagan..."

Big Bird: *third eye suddenly opens* (A/N: Bet ya didn't see that coming either)

Yusuke: "AHHH! But how did he get it?"

Hiei: "It's simple. He imitated it from our show."

Kurama: "Big Bird? You watch YuYu Hakusho?"

Big Bird: "Well duh. Everyone watches YuYu Hakusho."

Santa Claus: "He's right you know."

  


Well how was that? Not my best work but...yea. If you have any suggestions on what show I should have them on next then you can put it your review. And if you can solve Kurama's equation ( 5x + 13 4 (x + 3) + x) then I shall give you uhhh...a part of Elmo's head. Please Review! 

  
  



	2. teletubies

And now for the award: the only person who got the math problem right in the first chapter was Kurama-Freak so, yea *hands elmo's head to her* and now on with the second chapter!

  


Even though I only got 6 reviews for my last chapter *sniffle sniffle* I am continuing! It seemed like people wanted Teletubies so here it goes! I am not feeling very well right now so I'll just make the thing that made me sick do the disclaimer.

  


School Lunch: Fan Fan does not own YuYu Hakusho! But I own you all! Muhahahaha!

  


Big Bird: *pointing to the YYH gang* "You ruined this show forever! You'll all pay!"

  


Director of teletubies: (let's just call him DOT from now on) "All of our cast members are sick! We need four people to...*spies Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara* Hey...you four have about the same characteristics...how would you like to be on the teletubies?

  


All: "No way!"

  


DOT: "Not even for...one dollar?"

  


All: "No."

  


DOT: "Two dollars?"

  


All: "No."

  


DOT: "Three?"

  


All: "NO!"

  


5 hours later

  


DOT: "$5000 per hour, a health program for each of you, and a JCPENNY gift card?"

  


Kurama: "We'll have to compromise some of the minor detail...but okay."

  


DOT: "All right! Here's your costumes, Hiei, you get to be Po because you're the shortest."

  


Hiei: "Puts red costume on* "Hn."

Everyone: "Awwwwww. How cute."

  


DOT: "Err yea...Kurama, you're the girliest so you get to be Lala."

  


Kurama: *puts on yellow outfit* "I'm not that girly am I?"

  


Fan fan: "Ummm...Hey Look! Gullible's written on the ceiling!"

  


Kuwabara: *looks up* "Where? I don't see it!"

  


Hiei and Kurama: *laughing hysterically*

  


DOT: "Yusuke, you can be Dipsy because he's green and your outfit is green and yea..."

  


Yusuke: *puts on green costume* "Humph. I'm only doing this for the JCPenny gift card."

  


DOT: "And Kuwabara, you can be Tinky Winky."

  


Kuwabara: *still looking at the ceiling* "Where is it? I still don't see the word gullible written anywhere on this damn ceiling."

  


DOT: "Kuwabara will make a perfect Tinky Winky." -_-'

  


Kuwabara: *finally gives up on finding the word gullible written on the ceiling and puts on the purple outfit* "I...am SO HOT!"

  


DOT: "Good. Here's your lines." *hands script to all* "And action!"

  


Kurama: "Eh-oh? I apoligize...what is the correct pronunciation for this word?"

  


DOT: "Cut! Kurama, I don't want you making a conflivt out of this...just say the line from now on. And action!"

  


Yusuke: "Oo-oh...what the hell?! What kind of fuckin' word is this?"

  


DOT: "WATCH YOUR SHITTY LANGUAGE YOU MOTHER FUCKING DAMN TEENAGER!"

  


Yusuke: "...that was harsh..."

  


DOT: *starting to regret hiring the four* "Let's just move on to the next scene ok? Rolling, action!"

  


Hiei: *standing there glaring at the screen*

  


DOT: "Hiei? What are you doing? Say your line!"

  


Hiei: "Still staring at the screen and beginning to chant something."

  


Kurama: "AHHH! Cover your ears Yusuke!"

  


Yusuke: *does so* 

  


DOT: "What are you doing Hiei?"

  


Hiei: *stops and smirks* "Oh, just sending subliminal messages to millions of viewers everywhere."

  


Yusuke: "Phef...who would fall for that trick?"

  


Kuwabara: *staring blankly "...must...kill..."

DOT: "AHH! CUT! AGK! This is your last chance or your all fired!"

  


Yusuke: *gasp* "But then that means...no JCPenny gift card! Kuwabara! If you mess this up then your head is mine!"

  


DOT: "Action."

  


Kuwabara: *babbles like the idiot that he is*

  


DOT: *wipes tear from eye* "that was..BEAUTIFUL! I've never seen such great acting talent in my life!"

  


Kuwabara: "What can I say? The camera loves me." *blows kiss at camera.

  


Camera: *breaks*

  


Kurama: "So when can we expect to get paid?"

  


DOT: "Hmmm...when am I gonna pay you...let's see...I'll pay you when Kuwabara finds the word gullible written on the ceiling."

  


Yusuke: "That's easy!" *writes the word gullible in huge letters on the ceiling*

  


Kuwabara: ".....I still don't see it...."

THE END!

Kurama: "It's not really over is it?"

  


Fanfan: "No, I just said that so people think it's over and are sad." ^___^

  


Hiei: "That's not very nice."

  


Fanfan: "Well uh you know, it was just a joke! As in Ha Ha." 

  


Kurama: "Well it wasn't a very good one I'm afraid."

  


Fanfan: "Hmph...well I better end this chapter now since every second that their reading this their losing less time of their live...WAIT?! DOES THAT MEAN I'M KILLING PEOPLE! AHH!!! EVERYONE STOP READING MY STORIES! But...then I'll stop getting reviews...and that's not good sooo...ok nevermind...keep reading my stories! Just exercise more and remember: five a day for better health! What is meant by that. I do not know."


End file.
